


Help me

by heachanbaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heachanbaechan/pseuds/heachanbaechan
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck have known each other for a long time but have grown apart after mark moved away. What happens when fate lets them meet again ten years later?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Help me

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i got inspired by listening to the lyrics of my favorite song at the moment, a big thanks to stayzen for giving me idea's to write my fic about! i hope to try more stuff in the future. Suggestions are welcome!

Then as it was, then again it will be  
And though the course may change sometimes  
Rivers always reach the sea

Mark can clearly remember the day when he met Donghyuck. He remembers sitting on the doorstep in front of his house with the hot summer sun burning while licking an ice cream he got from his mother and looking at the house at the other side of the road. The ice cream was vanilla flavored and he happily licked the ice away when he locked eyes with a tan little boy rolling in the grass. 'what is he doing?', mark wondered, and he frowned a little. The boy stopped rolling and looked back at mark for a few seconds. He then gave mark a little smile and soon that smile began to grow and grow till he was laughing out loud and mark was confused again until he felt his pants getting wet and sticky. He gasped when he found out his ice cream had melted and started to drip on his pants and the little tanned boy was laughing at him because of that. Tears of embarrassment gathered in his eyed and he hurried inside to his mom. His mom worried at first but soon smiled too when she heard the story about how his pants got dirty. 'you shouldn't laugh mom!, that's mean', Mark pouted. 'that little boy was mean too'. 'I am sure he didn't want to be rude honey, you should give him an ice cream too next time. You could become friends!' Mark huffed, he would never become friends with such a tiny, rude boy.

But soon he would prove himself wrong. It was only a few days later when he was playing with his new basketball in the front yard when he saw the little kid again. this time he was playing with a cat who roamed the neighbourhood every now and then. Mark found himself looking again and heard the words of his mom popped up in his head who told him to eat some ice cream together. He frowned because he didn't want to, this boy was rude to him after all! But the front door opened and his mom came out holding ice cream not only for him, but also for the other boy. 'Will you please call him over Mark?' his mother said. Mark looked from his mom over to the boy who was already looking at him and hesitated. 'Come on honey, just ask him if he wants some ice cream'. He sighed and slumped over to the other side of the road. 'hey..', Mark said. 'Hi! my name is donghyuck! what's yours?'. Mark blinked, he didn't expect the kid to be so friendly and outgoing. 'so... my mom wants me to ask you if you want some ice cream... do you want some?' Mark was hoping he would say no, he really didn't want to eat some ice cream with this boy. But sadly the boy happily said yes and already walked over to his mom. 'Thank you Mrs Lee!'. Mark already saw how Donghyuck was winning over his mom and he liked him even less but his mom had told him to try to be friends so he sad down next to the boy who was already halfway through his ice cream. They had finished their ice cream and it was quiet for some time when Donghyuck broke the silence 'do you want to play at my house? my dad set up our pool yesterday..'. Mark's eyes turned big and his voice raised an octave. 'you have a pool?'. 'Yeah, my dad brought it last year'. 'I would love to!' but then he remembered Donghyuck had been rude to him. 'i mean.. yeah sure, whatever.

'Mom! where is my swimsuit? i need it! like, right now' mark rushed inside the house. 'whoah, whoah honey slow down, why do you need it right now?'. 'I am gonna play with Donghuck, they have a pool for the summer! How cool is that!'. She smiled, 'that's really cool mark, and i just finished washing so your swimsuit should be in the other room'. 'found it! thanks mom!'. 'Be home for dinner okay?'. 'Okay!' When he ran outside he saw Donghyuck waiting for him and he gave him a smile. When he also smiled back Mark felt warm and had forgotten about how rude the boy had once been to him, all that mattered now was his blinding smile and tanned hand stretching out and urging him to take it. Mark didn't even hesitate to grab his hand and was pulled across the road to Donghyucks house with the cool pool and he was happy.


End file.
